1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to system, methods, and apparatus for enhancing the advancement and retention of suture through tissue.
2. Description of Related Art
Suturing apparatus in the past have had an elongate shaft and a low profile distal clamping mechanism to facilitate their use through cannulas 226 in less invasive surgery. These devices have typically included opposing jaws which clamp onto the tissue to be sutured. The end segment of the suture is pre-positioned and secured at the distal end of one jaw member. Beyond the clamping motion, the mechanism for passing a suture between the jaws and through the tissue incorporates a bendable needle. The bendable needle advances distally within the jaw member, bringing it in contact with a segment of the suture.
The needle engages and secures the suture to carry it forward. This distal advancement of the bendable needle also results in the leading end of the needle to approach and engage a ramp 44 in the jaw member, deflecting the bendable needle in a direction toward the opposing jaw. The bending of the needle requires a high force and results in excess strain on the needle component. Fracture and failure of the bendable needle is a concern.
Additionally, the bendable needle is further advanced after being deflected in a direction extending away from the jaws, and potentially into unintended anatomy. Extension of the needle in this manner is a safety concern. Even after the apparatus has completed passing the suture through the tissue, the end segment of the suture must be retrieved by retracting the entire apparatus out of the cannula.
It would be advantageous to have an apparatus that could load and unload suture without the need to remove the apparatus from the surgical site.
It would be advantageous to have an apparatus that could pass (not load and unload) suture repeatedly through tissue without the need to remove the apparatus from the surgical site. It would also be advantageous for the suture shuttling mechanism (either needle or shuttle) to be entirely contained within the apparatus during operation to improve accuracy of suture placement and improve safety of needle or shuttle position during operation.